It's So Loud
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: Why won't the scary noises go away? What was he doing wrong? He was just protecting what was rightfully his. Please. Stop. Make it go away. It's just so loud. Story from the Waterwraith's perspective. Oneshot


_Well I just totally wrote this out of the blue, didn't I? I actually have been replaying Pikmin 2 on my old Gamecube, and had been putting off the Submerged Castle for months. But unless I wanted to go into the Hole of Heroes or Dream Den, it was my only option in terms of dungeons I hadn't gone through yet (and I really needed that damn Pluckaphone). After finally mustering up enough courage to actually go in, I got through it after several resets and mass pikmin genocides. Even then, I still had 45 deaths in the end, with the Waterwraith showing up prematurely twice, forcing me to leave two treasures behind._

_But now that you're bored to tears, let's just get on with it. _

**_Disclaimer: Cookie doesn't own the Pikmin series or _****_Nintendo_****_. Nor does she own "Words I Never Said" by Lupe Fiasco feat. Skylar Grey. _**

_Me: Although, in terms of my gaming childhood, this is pretty much it along with Pokemon Snap and Super Smash Bros Original/Melee._

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's so loud inside my head<br>_**

* * *

><p>No one could enter his castle.<p>

The Waterwraith was making his daily rounds on the five sublevels to his underwater castle. It was impossible for any intruders to get in, due to the entrance being flooded completely, but he couldn't be too careful about it. The gelatinous mass had heard through the grapevine about how these aliens had taken leadership over the pikmin. They were the bottom of the food chain so no one was really worried at first. But then horror stories started being mumbled between Anode Beetles and Wollywogs about some cousin or other relative had been killed by the vermin and their newfound leaders. The Beady Long Legs was the first in the Perplexing Pool to fall, but it didn't seem like a big deal. When the Giant Breadbug fell to them, the Waterwraith still wasn't concerned. Then the Ranging Bloyster had been defeated like it was child's play, and that was when the only remaining boss decided to get a little more tight on security.

As he returned to his lair, some purple-colored weeds caught his eye. He knew he'd have to get rid of those soon, because they kept popping up even after he'd squish them beneath his mighty rollers. Those pesky flower-like weeds were the sole creators of his one and only weakness.

The next day, as the Waterwraith awoke from his slumber, he could've sworn he'd heard something up above. It sounded like a million footsteps along with whistling on occasion. Well this wouldn't do at all. Just as he was about to make his way up there, he remembered that there was an exit on that first floor, he figured he'd give them a chance to escape while they could. If they didn't in the next few minutes, he'd pay them a little visit.

But every time he got up there, they had just gone down to the next sublevel. He finally caught them on the 3rd floor, but somehow they managed to evade him long enough to get two pieces of useless trash (for whatever reason) and slipped away again. It would only be a matter of time before they reached his lair. He needed to get down there as soon as possible.

By the time he got down to his lair, they had yet to show up. It was then that the gelatinous blob remembered the thousands of bomb traps set in the floor, and chose to be patient. He wouldn't end up like his fallen comrades. The Submerged Castle shall not, and shall never fall. Especially to such pests like pikmin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's so loud inside my head<strong>  
><strong>With words that I should have said<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p>At last, the two leaders arrived with a large battalion of blue pikmin and bulbmin. The Wraith thought that they would immediately break down the gate entrance to his arena, but instead they were taking down other walls first. It wasn't until then that he realized that he had yet to remove the purple weeds.<p>

He panicked for but a moment and then composed himself. Pikmin are so small that they'll be squished by his rollers in seconds. Therefore, he had nothing to worry about.

Finally, the pikmin broke down the only thing between them, and entered the battlefield. Right when they got to the center, the Wraith dropped his rollers down first before falling down onto them. The first thing he noticed was ten of his worst nightmare, staring back at him. But then he remembered he just needed to squish them all quickly, with no problem at all.

Just as he started to do so, the red leader threw a purple pikmin near him and the ground shook as if there was a massive earthquake. Almost immediately, the strong, mighty Waterwraith proceeded to curl in on himself in terror, his gelatinous form turning the violet color he hated so much. As he was paralyzed with fear, pikmin started attacking him mercilessly, and he felt his health depleting at an alarming rate.

Once he had regained himself, he shook the little annoyances off and began rolling around, squishing a few blue ones in his destructive path. But then they threw that damned purple again and a thunderous sound echoed in the cave, piercing the Wraith's hearing. Once again, he retracted himself and tried to make it all go away.

Why won't the scary noises go away? What was he doing wrong? He was just protecting what was rightfully his. Then these pompous leaders walk in like they owned the place, and broke down every obstacle in their path. What right did they have as extraterrestrials to trespass like this? He wasn't hiding anything from them.

Please.

Stop.

Just make the scary noises go away.

It's just so loud.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's so loud inside my head<strong>  
><strong>With words that I should have said<br>As I drown in my regrets**_

* * *

><p>Soon enough, he felt his rollers disappear. Completely vulnerable now, the Waterwraith had no other means of survival but to run away as fast as he could. Maybe it was all just a nightmare that he could get rid of at any moment.<p>

But he just kept hearing that deafening noise over, and over, and over, and over again until he could hardly stand it anymore. There he was, on his hands and knees, cowering and begging for them to stop. Helplessly pleading for mercy and to just leave him alone. Was that so much to ask?

They came barging into his home, his castle, and with the blood of his other comrades on their hands, had every intention of taking him down like all the rest.

And it was painfully clear to him now, that it was very likely to happen.

He felt as the little amount of health he had left was viciously beaten out of him, and as he lay there, mere moments before he burst into nothing, all he heard was the one sound he dreaded the most.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's so loud inside my head<strong>  
><strong>With words that I should have said<strong>  
><strong>As I drown in my regrets<strong>  
><strong>I can't take back the words I never said<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Now don't get me wrong, I hate the Waterwraith almost as much as Chuggaaconroy does. But I always was fascinated as a little girl when the Waterwraith would become terrified and vulnerable, especially the way he turned purple, the noises he made, etc. It was just interesting to an 8 year old like me. I still hate him with my very soul, but you get a more rewarding feeling when you beat him compared to someone like the Giant Breadbug. <em>

_Thanks for reading! I love you guys! Bye!_


End file.
